Orange Slices
by TripTheLightFantastic
Summary: Yugi and Yami have some simple, rather pointless fun with some oranges. Rated for lime, shounen-ai, suggestive comedy.


Yami let out a small gasp as he quickly moved his head. A small piece of orange peel flew over his shoulder, and he looked with wide eyes at his smaller clone. The smaller boy was giggling madly with a slice of orange replacing his pearly white smile and juice running down his chin.  
"Baka....."Yami said in annoyance as he returned to the book he was reading. Fairly soon the taller boy found himself dodging peel pellets that the younger boy whipped in his direction.  
You are going to get it.he hissed through the mind link before picking up an orange himself and peeling of a strip of the rind. Yami grabbed many small pieces of the rind off before pelting them at Yugi, who now gave a small stifled yelp before dodging some of the ammo by diving behind the couch.  
/Ha! You missed me!/he gloated through his mind like before he saw the taller figure leaning over him with oranges in both hands.  
Do you surrender?Yami questioned as he tossed one of the oranges up and down in the palm of his hand.  
/Hai. You win.../ Yugi's amethyst eyes glinted in the dimly lit room as he admitted his defeat at his own game. He pilfered an orange from his dark side and began to peel off the rough outer layer to get to the juicy citrus slices inside.  
Yami himself took the other orange and stuck his thumb under the fruits rind and inhaled the sweet sent as juice dripped down his fingers. He rubbed his finger under the rind, loosening the skin sticking to the sweet packets that hold the juice itself. Soon enough the peel lay on the floor and Yami looked triumphantly on the freshly peeled orb. Just as he was about to put a slice into his mouth, a small orange peel hit him in the forehead. Yami stopped in his tracks, a piece already poised and ready to settle on his lips, and looked over to see his hikari looking at him with snickering eyes.  
The dark side watched in a trance as his light picked up a slice of the fruit and placed it on the edge of his lip. Still remaining eye contact, the younger boy slid the slice, slowly and sensationally into his small mouth. Yami soon found his eyes wandering to the small trickle of juice that was now making its way over Yugi's jawbone and inching down his neck.  
Yugi looked at Yami with pleading murasaki eyes as the dark one stared on in amazement at the very sexual move the little one was making. Although Yugi was fifteen years old, he looked none other than a nine year old child. His spiky tri-colored hair hung loosely in their position in the intense summer heat, and beads of sweat collected on his brow and collar. The taller one felt an urge to sweep the younger one off of his feet as Yugi slid another slice into his mouth. He bit into the tip and let the juice flow past his chin as he moved himself over to the taller on, whispering sweet suggesting thoughts through the mind link.  
Yami had always loved Yugi since the very beginning. The kind hikari was always gentle in his ways and honored his friendships greatly.  
The usually shy, smaller boy was now sitting almost on Yami's lap, displaying many orange slices sitting in his hands.  
/Play with me./Yugi pleaded as he placed a slice on the edge of his dark's lips and slid it between as Yami opened in acceptance. -  
The ripe fruit burst flavorful juices onto his tongue as Yami bit into the piece sliding between his lips. Yugi slowly pushed Yami's shoulders down onto the couch and the young one soon was lying on top of the taller one. The smaller hands met the larger ones, and all of their sticky fingers intertwined as Yugi pressed his lips onto Yami's sweet mouth.  
YugiYami whispered as Yugi's tongue slid into his mouth are you sure/  
/I love you./Yugi said as he deepened the kiss with his dark and tasted the sweet orange inside. He slid his hands away from the older and roamed his hands up and down Yami's flat stomach, causing the larger one to shudder with excitement.  
I...I love you too.His large vermillion eyes shot open as he stifled a giggle as Yugi ran small strokes up and down his neck.  
Yugi pulled his lips back from Yami and gave an evil smile to the older boy he was now fully on top of. His eyes flashed mockingly at Yami.  
"So the pharaoh can be tickled I see..." the younger boy said as his lips broke out into an ear to ear grin. He thrust his fingers to the dark's neck and began making harsh, crude circles with his fingers that caused Yami to erupt with a ringing laughter.  
"Now.Your.REALLY.Asking.For.It." Yami stuttered between laughs before he wiggled his fingers over Yugi's stomach, causing the smaller boy to curl over with a snort and fall off of the couch.  
Yami sat himself up on the edge of the couch and rested his head in his hand as he looked down on the floor to the boy. He lay there with his eyes closed and soon reached his hand blindly on the coffee table until he reached a slice of orange from earlier. But before he could bite the fruit,Yami came on top of him.  
The dark side had rolled of the couch onto Yugi, careful not to hurt the smaller boy. He took the slice of orange from Yugi's small fingers and held it in front of the boy's face. Yugi looked at the orange to his yami and opened his mouth to protest the taking of his orange. But before he spoke a word, Yami slid the orange into his mouth.  
When the orange was half into the younger boy's mouth, he stopped and pushed his mouth to the orange and the other set of lips. Both boys slowly sucked and bit into the orange, letting their tongues linger in the juice and roam around the others sweet warm mouth.  
Soon Yami sat up over the boy's waist, legs on either side. He slid his hand gently over Yugi's chest up to the collar button. One flick of his wrist and a clicking sound sent the top of the shirt open. Several more wrist movements and Yugi's uniform coat was lying on the other side of the room. Large hands slid the thin white shirt off of Yugi, exposing his chest to the humidity if the room.  
Yami smirked as he took a fruit slice from the table next to him and held it over Yugi's pale chest. The purple-eyed boy gasped in surprise as the cold juice hit his bare skin and slid down his sided. The dark one took another piece and squeezed it over the boy in the same manner, sending trickles of juice cascading between his fingers.  
Tossing the empty fruit aside, Yami leaned forward over the young boy, positioning his head near the shuddering boy's collarbone. He slid his warm tongue over the bone near Yugi's neck, and very slowly slid his body back, letting his head droop and his tongue trail over Yugi's wet juice-soaked body.  
Yugi let out a loud moan at this action, astonished at all the strange new sensations filling every molecule in his body. His back arched, longing to be closer to the taller boy. Hands pushed his shoulders back down to the floor and Yugi whimpered in annoyance.  
He was still unaware of what his yami had in store for him. -  
Yami snickered in surprise as he heard the boy under him moan loudly and arch towards him. He lifted his head from the boy's stomach that he had been licking and pushed down on the younger boy's shoulders.  
Frustrated, Yugi let Yami push him back down and continued licking his bare chest. His shuddering became more obvious to the boy above him, and his breathing became heavy the more Yami's hands roamed over his small body.  
Yami snaked his way up Yugi's body and began to play with light kisses on Yugi's neck, which Yami knew was Yugi's most sensitive area. He soon unfastened the belt around Yugi's neck, making the young boy gasp from the exposure of his venerable skin. The pharaoh grabbed another slice from the table and broke it open over Yugi's neck, letting the sweet liquid run over the highly sensitive skin. An uncharacteristic groan escaped from Yugi's lips as the juice ran down his neck, followed by the older boys tongue.  
Slowly, Yami began to bite lightly on the nape of Yugi's thin neck, and the small boy thrust his body violently against his dark side.  
Sweat and juice soaked the boy's brow, and his eyebrows were furrowed.  
He had never been so frustrated, yet so happy in his entire life.  
Yugi finally came to a conclusion. It was his turn to dominate.  
Without warning, the smaller boy sat completely upright, a startled Yami sitting in his lap. Just as quickly as he had sat up, Yugi pushed himself forward, forcing Yami to be in a position underneath the small boy.  
For a moment Yami lay stunned on the floor, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Before he was quite sure what had happened, Yami found Yugi sitting over his hips.  
The small boy slowly and torturously unbuttoned Yami's uniform, remaining eye contact and sending the dark messages through the mind link that sent the pharaoh into an ecstatic fit of passion. And as if Yugi was peeling the orange they were so fond of, the small boy ran his hands under Yami's sweaty, juicy shirt and peeled it slowly off of the boy's body.  
Using the same method as his yami, Yugi took an orange slice and squeezed it over the larger boy's heaving chest. With more aggression than Yami had used in his gentle kissed, Yugi vigorously lapped up the mixture of juice and sweat that mingled on the body beneath him.  
Yami groaned in ecstasy and ran his fingers through Yugi's drooping spiked hair, fingers rolling in circles as his world spun around him.  
At one point he felt a sharp pain mixed with all his pleasure and he looked down to see Yugi shrug apologetically for biting too hard and run his fingers over the area he had injured.  
As he ran his mouth up Yami's abdomen, Yugi felt a pair of strong arms pull him forward from his position. He was now level-headed with the red-eyed boy that he loved so much. A hand reached around the back of his head, and Yugi was pulled into the deepest, most passionate kiss he had ever had. The darker one ran his tongue against the roof of Yugi's mouth, making the heated up child push against the older one harder.  
Their tongues slipped together as one, each movement sending shivers over their counterpart.  
Yami slowly felt his already tight leather pants get tighter around his waist. Yugi had also felt the movement beneath him and looked into his yami's eyes.  
Sorry hikari I/  
Yugi placed a single finger over his yami's mouth and in a raspy voice said two words that sent Yami through the roof.  
/Take me./ -  
The next day at lunch -  
The whole gang piled into the cafeteria for their lunch hour.  
They chattered amongst themselves, not paying much attention to what the lunch-ladies slopped onto their trays. After paying for their meals, they waltzed over to their regular table and took their seats.  
Anzu gossiped with Mai about the latest school couples. Marik, Malik, and Bakura all sat around playing sick jokes with the bananas Bakura had snatched with his sticky fingers. Kaiba sat, clicking away at his laptop and randomly shot in words of Jou's likeliness to a puppy into the conversation. Yugi played a duel with Ryou for fun, and Jou sat talking to Yami and randomly sending insults back to Kaiba. Honda watched as Yugi and Ryou duked out a card battle.  
When Yami actually took the time to look at his tray, he saw, to his suprise, an orange. He picked up the sphere and cracked his thumb under the rind, and with the smell memories of the previous night came flooding back into his memory.  
He could feel the earth-shaking licks and bites on his stomach. He could feel Yugi's small body pressing against him with a moaning cry. He still felt the juice running down his body, and with that thought Yami came back to the real world with a loud groan that caused the table to look back at him. He sat in his chair, panting, his finger still inside the orange.  
Quickly dropping the orange, Yami ran out of the lunchroom and into the empty halls of Domino high.  
The table of teenagers sat, dumbfounded at the sight of Yami fleeing.  
They soon looked over to see a giggling Yugi, who was now working on the orange his yami had abandoned.  
"All I got to say is", Jou said with a mocking tone," I think Yami must REALLY like oranges from the sight I just saw as he left here."  
Yugi blushed insanely as the table busted out into a laughing fit.  
He sighed, and with that, Yugi picked up the orange and headed off after his yami with a smile on his face.  
----------- 


End file.
